A D I D A S
by minyunghei
Summary: Yoongi mempunyai rahasia kecil dan Taehyung tidak bisa membantah jika rahasia kecil itu membuatnya senang dan panas di waktu yang bersamaan. It's BTS fanfic with Taehyung/Yoongi (TaeGi) as the main pairing. [SPECIAL FICTION FOR WHITECCHU]


**A.D.I.D.A.S**

 **(All Day I Dream About Shh)**

 **TaeGi - BTS**

 **Warning (!) : BL, well.. smut? DIRTY KINKY SHITS**

 **PREPARE YOURSELF FOR SOME SHITTY SMUT! IM NOT GOOD WITH SMUT but practice makes perfect, right?**

 _ **This story copyright © by minyunghei**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A.D.I.D.A.S**

* * *

Yoongi, Min Yoongi. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahunnya darinya itu (yang juga sekarang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya) tertarik pada hal seperti 'itu'.

Seperti 'itu' yang Taehyung maksud adalah kegilaannya.

Bukan gila juga sebenarnya. Taehyung bahkan ikut dalam kegilaan yang ia sebut itu.

Semua berawal dari postingan _fancafe_ yang Yoongi ketik. Bahkan dengan senang hati memperlihatkannya kepada seluruh _fans_ untuk dibaca. Dan saat pertama kali Taehyung membacanya, ia langsung terbatuk dengan wajah memerah.

Apa Yoongi sudah tidak waras? Otaknya menjadi lebih kecil? Atau ia sedang mabuk?

Intinya, Taehyung tidak pernah menyangka Yoongi (yang jelas seorang laki-laki dan lebih tua dua tahun darinya) memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _Oppa_ '.

Oke, ini gila. Taehyung pikir ini sangat-sangat gila.

Waktu berjalan seminggu saat Taehyung akhirnya setengah berani menanyakan perihal tersebut pada Yoongi.

Dan jawaban yang ia dapat hanyalah kedua bahu Yoongi yang terangkat. Dan, " _Tidak tahu, aku hanya senang menyebutmu seperti itu_."

Taehyung ingat waktu itu ia susah payah menelan air liurnya sendiri. Sekali lagi, ia berpikir ini gila. Tapi saat ia menatap mata Yoongi (juga melihat seringaian kecil itu) Taehyung tidak berbohong saat itu ia dapat merasakan hawa disekitarnya menjadi lebih panas dan intens.

Seminggu berlalu lagi, dan Taehyung berpikir sekarang ialah yang gila.

Taehyung sudah gila. Disaat Yoongi tengah berbicara padanya, suaranya, pandangannya, semuanya membuat Taehyung kehilangan akal sehatnya. Kegilaannya semakin bertambah disaat dirinya menginginkan Yoongi memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _Oppa_ ' secara langsung.

Taehyung yakin ia adalah pemuda yang normal, pemuda yang lurus. Tetapi kehadiran Min Yoongi kembali membuatnya bertanya.

Keinginan Taehyung terkabul di saat Yoongi memintanya untuk memakaikan bandana dari slayer itu di kepalanya. Dengan senang hati ia membantu yang lebih tua untuk memakainya. Dan saat selesai, Taehyung tidak pernah berekspetasi Yoongi akan mendekatkan tubuhnya, memajukan wajahnya ke telinga Taehyung.

Dan dengan nakalnya berbisik di sana.

" _Terima kasih_ , _Taehyung_ -oppa."

Taehyung membeku, membatu, dan terpaku di posisinya saat itu.

Semenjak kejadian itu, Taehyung tidak bisa menghentikan fantasi liarnya dengan Yoongi. Bagaimana jika ia mengurung pemuda manis itu dibawah kendalinya. Bagaimana mulut itu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang menggoda. Dan bagaimana senyuman miring mengembang di wajah manisnya.

Min Yoongi benar-benar membuatnya gila.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung berjalan masuk kedalam _dorm_ dengan sangat perlahan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari dan ia baru saja selesai menyelesaikan _shooting_ untuk dramanya hari ini. Sudah dua hari Taehyung tidak kembali ke _dorm_ dan bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Bagaimana keadaannya?

Taehyung dapat melihat lampu dapur masih menyala, serta suara sendok yang mengadu dengan piring. Dengan kerutan di dahinya, Taehyung berjalan perlahan menuju dapur. Ia sudah mengira Jungkook yang berada di sana, mengingat bocah itu terlalu sering bangun dini hari untuk memakan apa saja yang ada di dalam kulkas. Tetapi ternyata perkiraan Taehyung salah.

"Oh? _Hyung_?"

Yang sedang terduduk di sana adalah kekasihnya, dengan mata setengah terbuka tengah memakan sereal yang hampir habis. Sepertinya Yoongi tidak mendengar suara Taehyung karena ia hanya melanjutkan acara memakan serealnya.

Taehyung tersenyum, berjalan mendekati dimana Yoongi duduk. Ia memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat pada pipi kanan Yoongi. Yang membuat sang empu berjengit kaget dan langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Tetapi kemudian kening itu bertaut bingung. "Tae? Kenapa kau disini?"

Yoongi mengusap kedua matanya, mencoba menjernihkan penglihatannya. Seingatnya, Taehyung bilang akan pulang besok. Dan kekasihnya sudah berada di hadapannya dengan senyuman itu, apa ini hanya mimpi?

Taehyung terkekeh, mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku disebelah Yoongi. "Sekarang sudah jam satu dini hari, aku memang harusnya pulang sekarang."

Yoongi terdiam sebentar lalu hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya, melanjutkan memakan serealnya. Taehyung yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aw, apa kau tidak merindukanku, _hyung_? Aku sangat merindukanmu~" Taehyung melingkarkan sebelah lengannya pada pundak Yoongi, mengusapkan hidungnya di perpotongan leher Yoongi. Membuat Yoongi mengedikkan bahunya karena kegelian.

"Kau merindukanku? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menelponku? Hah?"

Taehyung tersentak dan menjauhkan wajahnya, matanya mengerjap satu dua kali sampai ia mengerti maksud Yoongi.

"Sejin- _hyung_ memegang ponselku dua hari." sekarang Taehyung yang mengedikkan bahunya, lalu kembali tersenyum dan merangkul Yoongi.

"Itu artinya, kau juga merindukanku?"

Yoongi melirik Taehyung melalui ekor matanya. Apa itu masih kurang jelas? Dasar bodoh.

Taehyung terkekeh dan hanya memperhatikan Yoongi yang sekarang telah selesai memakan serealnya dan mencuci piring di wastafel. Taehyung berdiri dan memeluk Yoongi dari belakang, bergumam senang karena sungguh; ia sangat merindukan di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Kau," suara Yoongi menyadarkannya dari lamunan singkat. "Tidur di kamarku."

Taehyung tersenyum. Oh, dengan senang hati ia menerima ajakan Yoongi.

"Baiklah, kita bisa bermain sebentar."

.

.

.

.

.

Bermain sebentar? Huh, Yoongi harusnya tidak pernah setuju dengan ajakan aneh ini.

Ini sudah menit ketiga puluh, tetapi Taehyung belum juga bermain pada intinya. Sedari tadi pemuda itu hanya menciumnya, mungkin memberikan sedikit tanda di lehernya dan tidak lebih dari itu. Bahkan ketika Yoongi ingin melepaskan dirinya dari pangkuan Taehyung, kekasihnya itu akan menahan pinggangnya dengan kuat yang membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas di pangkuan Taehyung.

Yoongi mengerang. Dibawah sana sudah terasa sesak, dan ia yakin jika Taehyung merasakan hal yang sama. Tapi kekasihnya ini tetap sibuk mengecap seisi mulut Yoongi tanpa mau berhenti.

Taehyung akhirnya memutuskan tautan mereka. Matanya terbuka dan tersenyum senang ketika melihat Yoongi terengah dengan wajah kesalnya. Mungkin terdengar sedikit aneh, tapi Taehyung rasa Yoongi semakin terlihat menggiurkan seperti itu.

"Apa kau lelah, _hyung_? Kita bahkan belum benar-benar bermain."

Yoongi mendecih lalu menyingkirkan jemari Taehyung yang tengah membelai sudut bibirnya. "Jika kau hanya ingin menciumku, seharusnya aku memberimu sebuah tinju."

Taehyung tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Oh, ia sangat suka di saat Yoongi mulai kesal seperti ini. Itu artinya ia telah berhasil membuat kekasihnya terangsang.

"Aw, kurasa kau tidak akan melakukan itu padaku." Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya untuk mencium Yoongi kembali. Tapi tentu saja Yoongi mneghindarinya.

"Tae, kita sudah berciuman selama satu setengah jam dan kau belum juga menyentuhku!" Yoongi sudah gila, tubuhnya terasa panas dan ia sangat membutuhkan Taehyung sekarang.

Taehyung tersenyum, senyuman paling lucu yang pernah Yoongi lihat karena ia tahu ada maksud lain dari senyuman polos itu.

Mata Yoongi melebar dan pekikan kecil keluar dari mulutnya disaat Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba menarik segenggam helaian rambutnya dengan kasar. Membuatnya mendongak dengan sangat menyakitkan. Yoongi membiarkan Taehyung memberikan jilatan dari leher sampai pada rahangnya. Dan di titik itulah kekasihnya memberikan hisapan kuat yang membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

Oh, Yoongi hampir melupakan sifat sadis Taehyung yang sedikit terpendam. Sudah pasti pemuda itu tengah tersenyum senang mendengar rintihan kesakitan Yoongi disaat ia menggigitnya.

"Taehyung," Yoongi mendorong bahu sang kekasih, mencoba untuk menghentikannya menggigit di setiap bagian kulit yang dapat mulutnya jelajahi.

"Taehyung?"

Yoongi membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam. Taehyung juga sudah menghentikan gigitan liarnya. Dan ketika ia melihat kilatan penuh gairah melayang-layang di dalam manik Taehyung, Yoongi hanya bisa meneguk liurnya.

Taehyung tidak suka menunggu, maka Yoongi sudah tidak kaget lagi disaat satu pukulan mendarat dengan panas di sisi bokongnya.

"Kau yakin sudah menyebut namaku dengan benar?" satu pukulan lagi, dan Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekitar bagian bawahnya.

Yoongi membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, tetapi tidak ada satu kosa kata pun yang keluar dari sana. Tidak di saat Taehyung dengan tiba-tiba menarik wajahnya untuk mendekat, dan memasukan ibu jarinya ke dalam mulut hangat milik kekasihnya.

Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika mulut Yoongi mengatup di sekeliling ibu jarinya, memberikan sebuah hisapan kuat dan jilatan pada ujungnya. Membuat sang empu menggeram rendah dan menambah jemari telunjuknya di dalam sana.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih menghisap jemariku ketimbang menjawab pertanyaanku? Hm?"

Yoongi menggeleng lemah. Kedua tangannya menggapai tangan Taehyung untuk menarik jemarinya keluar dengan sebuah hisapan yang begitu menggoda.

"Maafkan aku, Taehyung- _oppa_."

Seraya berucap, Yoongi memberikan kecupan di telapak tangan Taehyung. Tidak lupa untuk menjilati semua bagian tangannya dan memastikan ia tidak memutuskan kontak mata dengan sang kekasih.

Taehyung mendesah. Yoongi jelas sangat menyukai tangannya, ia pernah berkata seperti itu. Bagaimana tangan itu sangat pas di dalam genggamannya. Yoongi menyukai jemari panjang Taehyung yang sering bermain di rambutnya, wajahnya, atau bahkan di lubangnya.

Taehyung tersenyum, membiarkan Yoongi tetap menjilati setiap inci telapak tangannya yang besar itu layaknya seekor kucing. Lagipula ia juga sangat menyukainya.

" _Good boy_." Taehyung menarik tangannya menjauh, sekarang berpindah untuk membuka celana super pendek yang Yoongi kenakan. Mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk membiarkan Yoongi tetap memakai _sweater_ besar itu di tubuhnya ( _sweater_ milik Taehyung).

Setelah celana pendek itu terlepas dari tubuh sang pemilik, Taehyung membenarkan posisi Yoongi terlebih dahulu di atas pangkuannya.

"Oke, kurasa sudah cukup untuk pemanasannya."

Mata Yoongi semakin terlihat sayu, terasa penuh oleh kabut nafsu. Ia memajukan kepalanya untuk memberikan satu tanda di leher Taehyung, tetapi kekasihnya kembali menarik helaian rambutnya yang membuat Yoongi mengerang.

"Sudah cukup bermainnya." suara Taehyung terdengar tegas dan itu adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Yoongi mendesah lemah di dalam dekapan pemuda yang lebih muda ini.

Seringaian mengembang di wajah Taehyung, melihat bagaimana Yoongi mendongak dan memperlihatkan leher seputih susu itu yang ternodai oleh tanda kepemilikan. Bagaimana Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahannya, mengingat Taehyung tidak akan suka saat ia mendesah terlalu kencang (kecuali saat Taehyung yang menyuruhnya sendiri).

Taehyung melepaskan genggamannya pada surai perak milik Yoongi. "Kau tahu aku tidak suka memakai pelumas."

Mendengar suara yang penuh dominan itu membuat nafas Yoongi tercekat. Ia menatap sayu ke dalam manik Taehyung. Dan tanpa perintah lebih lanjut lagi, Yoongi melepaskan dirinya dari pangkuan Taehyung. Bersimpuh di depan sang kekasih layaknya anak kecil yang patuh.

"Bagus," Taehyung tersenyum senang, menarik dagu yang lebih tua dengan sedikit paksaan untuk membuatnya saling bertatapan.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, Yoongi-ya."

Nafas Yoongi terengah dan bibirnya mulai terbuka sedikit. Tangannya yang bergetar mencoba untuk membuka ikat pinggang kulit yang Taehyung kenakan, menariknya dengan tidak sabar. Lalu setelah benda itu terlepas, Taehyung mengambilnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Yoongi menyerahkan kedua lengannya. Membiarkan ikat pinggang itu melingkari pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat oleh Taehyung.

Yoongi meneguk liurnya, hawa panas semakin mendominasi sekujur tubuhnya. Keringat dingin sudah sedari tadi lolos dari pelipisnya. Dengan ragu ia menatap Taehyung kembali, hanya untuk mendapati tatapan menunggu yang sangat Yoongi tahu maksudnya.

"Taehyung- _oppa_ ," bibir Yoongi terasa mengering, jadi ia menjilatinya. "Boleh aku bermain dengan penismu?"

Taehyung tersenyum sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Merasa sangat senang mendapati Yoongi menjadi anak patuh yang selalu meminta ijin untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Tentu saja." maka Taehyung dengan tergesa membuka celananya yang terasa menyesakkan tanpa melepas kemejanya dari tubuhnya, hanya membiarkan semua kancingnya terbuka. Melepas celana bersamaan dengan dalamannya dan membiarkan kejantanannya berdiri bangga tepat di wajah Yoongi.

Sekali lagi, Yoongi meneguk liurnya. Ia sangat suka bermain dengan milik Taehyung, dan sang empunya pun mengetahui hal itu dengan sangat baik.

Yoongi mulai menjulurkan lidahnya keluar,menjilati dari bawah sampai ke atas. Dari ujung sampai pada bola kembar yang sekarang tengah di hisap olehnya. Mata Yoongi tertutup, menikmati bagaimana mulutnya terasa penuh dan lidahnya ikut meramaikan permainan kesukaan Taehyung ini.

Yoongi kembali menjilati di setiap inci kejantanan Taehyung. Mengecup ujungnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Matanya akan melirik Taehyung ketika pemuda itu menggeram rendah, tetapi ketika mereka bertatapan maka Yoongi akan kembali menutup matanya dan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Tapi sepertinya Taehyung kurang suka permainan yang membosankan.

Jemari Taehyung menarih rahang Yoongi untuk menjauh dari miliknya. " _Stop teasing_." Taehyung mendecak dan Yoongi tahu ia dalam bahaya.

"Maafkan aku, Tae- _oppa_." jemari yang lebih muda menahan rahangnya dengan kuat. "Aku akan melakukannya dengan benar sekarang."

Dengan kedua lengan yang terikat, Yoongi hanya bisa membiarkan Taehyung memandu wajahnya untuk kembali bermain pada kebanggaannya. Tanpa perlu di perintahkan, Yoongi membuka mulutnya dengan patuh dan Taehyung langsung memasukkannya.

"Tsk, sial.." rasa hangat yang menjalari kejantanannya terasa menyenangkan dan dibantu dengan lidah Yoongi membuat semuanya du kali lipat lebih menggairahkan.

Taehyung mengadahkan kepalanya saat merasakan lidah Yoongi bermain pada ujungnya. Setelah itu ia akan menghisapnya dengan kuat sampai pipinya menirus dan Taehyung akan mendesah nikmat. Tangannya akan menarik kepala Yoongi untuk lebih dalam melingkupi kejantanannya. Dan mendesah lagi ketika Taehyung dapat merasakan miliknya menyentuh jauh pangkal tenggorokkan Yoongi.

Permainan ini sangat kotor, Yoongi dapat merasakan air liurnya membasahi setiap sudut bibirnya juga di kejantanan Taehyung. Kepalanya bergerak seirama untuk naik dan turun. Senyuman kecil akan terukir di wajahnya ketika Taehyung mendesah nikmat karena Yoongi tahu ia telah berhasil memberikan kenikmatan untuk kekasihnya.

Sampai ketika Taehyung ikut menyentakkan pinggulnya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Yoongi tersedak dan ia terbatuk dengan posisi masih disana karena Taehyung tidak akan membiarkannya lepas begitu saja.

" _Fuck_ ," bahkan di saat Yoongi terbatuk, Taehyung tetap menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan telak kedalam mulut sang kekasih.

Air mata mengenang di sudut matanya. Yoongi berusaha untuk tetap mengatur nafasnya dan menetralkan batuknya. Ia membiarkan Taehyung menahan kepalanya agar sama sekali tidak mnegeluarkan seinci pun miliknya dari mulut Yoongi.

Tangan Yoongi hanya bisa saling mengepal di atas pahanya, sangat patuh dan Taehyung menyukai itu. Yang bekerja hanya mulutnya untuk mengecup, menjilat, dan menghisap kebanggaan milik kekasihnya.

Pada akhirnya Taehyung menarik kejantanannya keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Membiarkan yang lebih tua untuk bernafas normal dan Taehyung hanya menatapnya. Setelah di rasa Yoongi sudah lebih tenang, maka Taehyung akan mengusap kepala kekasihnya dengan sangat lembut.

" _You did a great job_ , _Princess_." Taehyung menghadiahinya sebuah ciuman manis yang terasa memabukkan. Pujian itu tentu saja membawa senyuman di wajah memerah Yoongi.

"Karena kau sudah sangat baik hari ini, sepertinya aku harus memberimu balasan yang menyenangkan."

Yoongi tidak bisa menyembunyikan desahannya ketika Taehyung mengangkat tubuhnya dari lantai untuk berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang. Taehyung menggapai kedua tangan Yoongi yang terikat untuk membawa tangan itu ke atas kepalanya sendiri.

Untuk sementara waktu Taehyung hanya terdiam mengagumi tubuh indah yang terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Kulit seputih susu itu berkilau jika di sandingkan dengan sprei merah marun di bawahnya. Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya, memuja tubuh kekasihnya ini memang selalu membuatnya lapar.

Maka Taehyung tanpa banyak bicara kembali menerjang leher Yoongi yang hampir terabaikan. Tersenyum senang ketika mendengar lenguhan panjang keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Kecupannya akan terus turun kebawah, ke dada, perutnya dan berkahir pada pahanya.

Tubuh Yoongi meliuk bagaikan busur dengan sangat indah. Tentu saja Taehyung akan memilih tempat paling sensitifnya di sana. Ingin membuat Yoongi semakin frustasi dan juga semakin panas bergairah.

" _Oppa_ ," Yoongi bahkan tidak sadar sedari tadi matanya tertutup. Taehyung hanya menatapnya dengan mata elang tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya memberikan tanda di paha dalam Yoongi.

" _Please, I need you._ "

Taehyung tersenyum miring mendengar penuturan Yoongi yang sangat membutuhkannya. Dan Taehyung sendiri sama membutuhkannya, jadi ia segera meraih kedua kaki Yoongi untuk mengangkatnya dan mengalungi kedua kaki menawan itu di bahu Taehyung.

Taehyung menurunkan kepalanya untuk mensejajarkannya dengan lubang Yoongi yang berkedut. Tanpa banyak bicara langsung meludahi lubang kecil itu dengan air luirnya sendiri. Perlakuan itu sangat kotor, dan Yoongi menyukainya.

Yoongi menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat ketika ia dapat merasakan dua jemari Taehyung memasuki lubang analnya tanpa peduli jika sang empu menikmatinya atau tidak. Sekasar apa pun perlakuan Taehyung padanya, dengan cara yang ajaib bisa membuat Yoongi menyukai perlakuan itu.

Taehyung memompa kedua jemarinya dengan gerakan seirama. Meliukkan salah satu jarinya yang membuat Yoongi mendesah kencang dan tubuhnya melengkung dengan indah. Yoongi tidak memungkirinya, ia sangat menyukai jemari Taehyung.

Gerakan jemari Taehyung semakin cepat ketika Yoongi memintanya. Tangan lainnya akan memberikan usapan yang menenangkan di paha sang kekasih, mencoba memberikan sinyal untuk bersiap menerima yang lebih dari ini. Ketika Yoongi menggapai lengannya, Taehyung memperlambat gerakan jemarinya dan menunggu kekasihnya untuk mengeluarkan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Sekarang, Taehyung- _oppa_. Aku sangat membutuhkanmu."

Maka dengan senang hati Taehyung mengabulkan permintaan Pangeran kecilnya ini. Taehyung menurunkan kedua kaki Yoongi dari bahunya, setelah itu ia menundukkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan sebuah kecupan lembut yang masih terasa panas. Yoongi tersenyum, membawa tangannya yang masih terikat untuk mengusap wajah Taehyung. Melanjutkan ciuman panas mereka yang semakin intens ketika Yoongi mendesah di dalam mulut pemuda tersayangnya itu.

Sebelah tangan Taehyung menggapai miliknya, mengurutnya sebentar untuk membuat kebanggannya berdiri dengan tegak dan siap menggagahi. Yoongi mengalihkan kepalanya untuk melepas ciumannya dari Taehyung, matanya melirik tangan kekasihnya yang masih sibuk menremas dan mengusap kejantanannya. Ia yakin wajahnya semakin memerah karena Taehyung terkekeh menatapnya.

"Jika aku menyakitimu, kau bisa memberitahuku untuk berhenti." Taehyung tersenyum sangat lembut sampai membuat Yoongi lupa jika mereka sedang dalam keadaan intim. Bahkan di saat seperti ini Taehyung masih sanggup membuatnya tertawa kecil. Benar-benar.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan mengatakan itu. Kau tahu aku akan sangat menyukainya," Yoongi menarik kerah kemeja yang masih Taehyung kenakan untuk membuat pemuda itu semakin mendekat. " _Oppa_."

Taehyung mendecak dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kekasihnya yang masih terikat untuk membawanya kembali ke atas tubuh yang lebih kecil. Tanpa aba-aba, ia memasukan kejantanannya dengan sekali hentak yang membuat Yoongi mendesah kencang. Taehyung memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan luwes, menghantam setiap titik dengan sangat telak. Dan saat ia menyentuh titik kenikmatan Yoongi dengan tepat, tubuh kekasihnya akan bergetar dan melengkung indah. Mata indah itu terpejam rapat dan mulutnya tak akan henti mengeluarkan suara manis kesukaan Taehyung.

Di sisi lain Taehyung hanya memperhatikan kekasihnya yang semakin terlena di setiap gerakan pinggulnya yang telak. Menyukai bagaimana Yoongi berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuka matanya karena Taehyung selalu ingin menyelami manik kesukaannya. Tetapi nyatanya kenikmatan yang Taehyung berikan akan selalu membuat Yoongi kembali menutup matanya dan mendesah nikmat.

"Taehyunghh.." sekali lagi Yoongi mencoba membuka matanya dan tampak menyesali perbuatannya ketika mendapati penamilan kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat seksi dengan kemeja terbuka menampilkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang indah.

Yoongi akan selalu lupa jika Taehyung tidak menyukai desahannya yang terlalu kencang. Nafas Yoongi tercekat di tenggorokkannya ketika sebelah tangan Taehyung melingkari lehernya dan mencekik habis udara yang akan masuk kedalam paru-parunya.

"Diamlah," cekikkan Taehyung semakin mengerat sampai Yoongi harus berusaha mati-matian menghirup udara melalui hidungnya. "Sepertinya kau ingin yang lain mendengar desahanmu."

Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. Usahanya untuk menghirup udara sepertinya sia-sia saja ketika pinggul Taehyung ikut meramaikan permainan kotor ini. Yoongi bahkan bingung apa dia harus tersiksa atau menikmati perlakuan Taehyung. Tetapi jika Taehyung bisa membuatnya melayang sampai langit ketujuh, kenapa tidak.

Tangan Taehyung melonggar dan Yoongi meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Bagaimana pun kegiatan mereka ini harusnya terasa menggairahkan dan terlebih Taehyung tidak mau menyakiti Yoongi terlalu lama. Jadi ia kembali memfokuskan pada pinggulnya yang tanpa henti menghentak telak titik kenikmatan Yoongi sampai membuat kekasih mungilnya menggila. Ketika merasakan lubang Yoongi yang terasa semakin menyempit, Taehyung tahu ia tidak akan bertahan lama. Begitu pula dengan Yoongi.

Taehyung tidak melarang Yoongi untuk mengeluarkan lelehan kenikmatannya terlebih dahulu, tetapi Yoongi tetap bersikeras menahannya karena ia ingin mengeluarkannya bersama Taehyung. Dan ketika ia mendapati kekasihnya dengan kepala yang mendongak juga desisan tertahan itu, Yoongi tahu itulah saatnya. Satu hentakkan dan mereka mengeluarkannya bersamaan.

Taehyung menahan berat tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangannya, mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Menatap ke arah miliknya yang masih terbenam dalam lubang Yoongi. Dengan desisan pelan, Taehyung menarik kejantanannya keluar. Tersenyum puas ketika melihat lelehan berwarna putih kental itu berlomba-lomba untuk melesak keluar.

Perhatian Taehyung kembali terfokus pada Yoongi yang terlihat bisa pingsan kapan saja. Taehyung membuka ikatannya pada pergelangan tangan kurus milik Yoongi. Ia sedikit menyesal ketika melihat kulit yang putih itu berhias warna kemerahan disana. Maka untuk meredakannya, ia memberikan kecupan kupa-kupu di sekitar sana.

"Tae,"

Taehyung hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya, mengusak helaian perak Yoongi yang terasa lepek karena keringat dengan penuh kasih sayang. Yoongi menatapnya sebentar lalu setelahnya tersenyum penuh sampai menampilkan deretan gigi kecilnya yang menggemaskan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Oh, rasanya Taehyung bisa menangis karena bahagia dan mati setelahnya. Kenapa Yoongi sangat menggemaskan sekarang? Sial.

"Astaga, _hyung_ , kau ingin membuatku mati sepertinya." Taehyung mengusakkan hidungnya pada hidung Yoongi karena gemas. Empunya hanya tertawa pelan dan membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Taehyung. Kedua bibir mereka bertemu lagi. Tidak seperti ciuman mereka sebelumnya, sekarang semuanya terasa polos dan menyenangkan. Ketika ciuman mereka terputus, Taehyung mendaratkan kecupan lain pada kening Yoongi, tidak lupa juga pada kedua pipinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_. Sangat."

Taehyung menatap kedalam manik Yoongi yang memabukkan. Memuja dalam hati pada kesempurnaan ciptaan Tuhan yang sekarang tengah terbaring di hadapannya, ciptaan yang sempurna ini adalah miliknya.

Taehyung tersentak dari lamunan singkatnya ketika merasakan nyeri pada pelipisnya. Tak lain pelakunya adalah Yoongi yang menyentilnya.

"Menyingkir, bodoh. Kau mau aku mati konyol karena badanmu yang menindihku?"

Juga ciptaan Tuhan yang paling galak.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **END**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

OH ASTAGA OH DUNIA OH WHY

UDAH KUBILANG IM NOT GOOD WITH SMUT DAN LIHAT HASILNYA ;-; CUMA BERAKHIR DENGAN TAEHYUNG YANG SADO DAN YUNGI YANG MASO

Abis ini aku mau mengubur badanku di atas taehyung/?

ALSO I MAKE THIS SHITTY STORY FOR MY BABY WHO CRAVING TAEGI WITH OPPA KINK OH WAHAI **whitecchu**

MAKASIH LHO KAMU BIKIN HASRAT TAEGIKU MEMBUNCAH DAN MEMBUATKU AKHIR AKHIR INI MENCARI FANFIC TAEGI KESANA KEMARI :") PLUS WE ALL KNOW TAEHYUNG IS YOONGI'S OPPA HELL YEA

Jangan tanya kenapa judulnya jadi nama merk dagang ;-; karena saat ngetik fenfik ini lagu Little Mix yang berjudul A.D.I.D.A.S tiba tiba keputer and why not

Ps: pokoknya kamu harus bikinin aku taegi lagi yang lebih fluffy dari yang kemarin hihihi~

Thank you for reading this shitty masterpiece/? I love you all and review please?

 _ **\- minyunghei**_


End file.
